


The Secret Stark

by sakuracstark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stiles, BAMF Tony Stark, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, Good Peter Hale, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Mutant Tony Stark, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Sexy Times, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski Has Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, bigender stiles stilinski, cross-dressing, temporarily, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark
Summary: Title is in the Works, this is temporary (probably)This will probably become a series, but I don't have a name yet so it's not linked to a series.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this anymore Stiles!" my dad, John, yells.

"Dad-" I try, only to be interrupted.

"No! First you lie to me, then you show up at all my crime scenes, and now you're lying about what happened tonight" He yells, I wince and look away.

"I'd-"

"No Stiles... I'm sending you to live with your father" he says tiredly, my mouth drops open and I stare at him in shock.

"You'd send me away" I ask quietly, he raises his chin and raises a brow, as if to dare me to argue.

"I don't trust you here anymore, you aren't my son" and with that sentence my world shatters around me.

"Mom would be so disappointed" I hiss coldly, turning to the stairs.

"No, she'd be disappointed in how you are acting" he barks back, I glance back and see him glaring at me, I shake my head with a snort before heading upstairs.

I stare at my room for what could possibly be the last time. I get lost in the memories of everything around me, my thoughts only getting interrupted with a knock on my door. I turn, getting ready to start arguing again but only am met by Lydia walking in.

"I need your help" she says quietly, I sigh and look away.

"Of course you do... Whatever" I mutter, grabbing my keys and letting her instruct me on where to go. After all the shit goes down and Jackson is now a werewolf, and Gerard is dying, I find Scott glaring at me.

"What the fuck Stiles!? I needed you!" He yells, I roll my eyes.

"I thought you didn't want us humans in the way" I ask, ignoring the stares of everyone but the dying man on the ground.

"I needed you" he says quietly, I laugh. coldly.

"That's news to me. Besides, I'm not helping someone who helped an Argent, never mind him" I hiss.

"I had a plan, obviously" he states defensively, I wave my hand in Derek's general direction.

"And raping your will on Derek was part of it? You know better Scott. It doesn't matter what he threatened or promised, cause let me guess, it was your mom and Allison was it? Everyone else is just collateral. Funny coming from the one who wants no one hurt" 

"That is not-" He tries, I roll my eyes and step back as he tries to reach out to me, I notice Peter in the background, and Chris and Allison nearby as well.

"Keep your family on a leash Chris, you wouldn't want word to spread that no one in your family follows the code, including your lovely daughter" I growl, I turn to Peter, "You better not hurt my dad or I'll kill you again" I turn torwards Jackson and Lydia, "You have my number, call me if you have any questions" and I finally turn to Derek. "I didn't know what Scott had planned. I wish you and your pack safety" 

"What are you talking about" Scott asks, I laugh bitterly.

"Like you don't know" I taunt, a dangerous look in my eyes. "It was nice knowing ya Scott, at least, before all this shit happened. I'm leaving Beacon Hills" I explain, getting in the battered Jeep, ignoring Scott's calls, and pull away from the warehouse. Silent tears roll down my face, for the innocence lost, for everyone lost, for everything that's happened the past year. I head to the Argents, pulling the gun I bought off a sketchy guy two towns over a week ago. 

I knock on the door, one of the hunters answers the door, I shoot him between the eyes, along with the three others getting up from the couch. I head to the basement and release Erica and Boyd, helping them outside, I see Chris and Allison pull up, Allison looks horrified at what shape they're in. I drive them to the abandoned train station that Derek frequents and drop them off before heading back to the warehouse and see Peter burning Gerards body. He turns to me.

"I'll miss you Little Red" he says quietly, I smile sharply and stand next to him as we watch him burn.

"I think I may even miss you too creepy uncle Peter" I say quietly. "Now that you're somewhat sane that is" He slips me a piece of paper, I eye him curiously.

"In case you ever need me" 

"You don't even know where I'm going" I say, he smirks.

"Does it matter?" he asks, I shrug.

"Suppose not" I leave the warehouse district feeling lighter. When I head home I ignore my dads sad attempts of trying to make me feel good about this and start packing. I start with a bag of all the books and research I've done since all this started along with the few books I've gotten from Deaton. The next bag with toiletries and electronics, and the last bag with few clothes. When I'm done my dad knocks on the door, I look at him coldly, and I don't let myself feel bad as he tries to apologize.

"Stiles-" He starts, I hold up a hand and turn around, getting my bags together.

"When will the jet be there" I ask coldly, he clears his throat.

"Um, tomorrow morning at 8" he says quietly. I nod sharply and start taking my bags downstairs to put in my car.

"I'm driving you" he says, I roll my eyes.

"What? So you can make sure I leave" I ask sharply, he looks hurt and apologetic.

"No, cause I want to see my son off" he says, I snort.

"I can't be your son when it's convenient" I say sharply, heading outside, he follows me out.

"Where-"

"Don't worry, I'll be back by morning" I say sarcastically, before heading to no where in particular. I suddenly realize I'm outside the Jungle. 

I guess I'll get drunk before I leave. I head inside after flashing my fake ID and head straight over to the bar where someone instantly buys me a drink, raising theirs at me in welcome from across the bar, I grin and sit down, sipping at my drink absently. 

"Stiles?" I hear someone ask from behind me, I turn to see Danny.

"Oh, hey Danny" I say with a small smile, he frowns at me.

"I haven't seen you here often are you okay" he asks, sitting down next to me, I shrug and stare into my drink. "You can talk to me you know, I'm not as oblivious as your pack seems to think"

I glance over at him with a raised eyebrow. "I should be shocked but let's be honest Danny Boy, you're smarter than most give you credit for"

"Thanks, I guess" he says awkwardly, ordering himself a drink.

"My dad's shipping me off to my biological father" I finally state, he looks at me shocked.

"You're adopted" he asks in shock, I laugh and shake my head.

"My mother got drunk and had a one night stand before meeting my dad" I admit, he shakes his head.

"That's rough. You never told him the truth" he states, I nod. "Well hey, we've never been close, I know, but if you want someone to talk to, I'm always here" 

"Thanks, I appreciate that" I say quietly, he takes my phone and adds his number before wandering off and letting me slowly get drunk. I eventually head out to the dance floor. Most people are under the assumption I can't dance, or sing, or pain, or really do anything creatively. The reason of that being that one, I'm not open about it, and two, I don't do any of it often. I find a hot guy who seems to be interested and we dance together. Dance as in grinding and making out, groping each others bodies as much as is appropriate in a place like this, and maybe a little more. I end up heading home with him. And let me tell you, I made a good choice with this one, he was a lot of fun in bed. Most people think I'm a shy virgin, but let's be honest, I'm far from shy and far from a virgin.

I head home in the morning after messing around with the hot guy who I learn is names Greg, he gives me his number and says he's always willing to hook up if I'm in town.  I probably stink but I don't really care, the car ride to the airport is silent, my dad obviously knows what kind of night I had and was wise enough not to say anything. When I leave I let him hug me, but I don't make much of an effort to hug back. After all, I'm not his son, nor am I welcome here.

I can't wait to see Tony, it feels like forever since I've seen my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles may be a bit OOC in the beginning of this fic I realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Over 200 Views! I love you guys! Thanks for the love and Kudos!
> 
> I read every comment and take every single one into account. 
> 
> Here's the requests for Pairings:
> 
> Stiles/Clint 
> 
> Tony/Pepper  
> 
> Stiles/Natasha 
> 
> Steve/Stiles
> 
> Thor & Stiles Bromance
> 
> Sterek and Stiles/OC          - Maybe with OC/Derek too? Threesome anyone? 
> 
> I won't give away what I decide because I want it to be a surprise!
> 
> I'm still looking at comments for more opinions, so don't feel like you lost your chance! ;)
> 
> Thanks for your contributions: Ty'Esha, Bernard, Ginger_Snap528, and SoMETIMES. 
> 
> Also thank you Mijikoi for keeping me motivated to finish the first chapter, after I decided I wanted to write a Dragon!Tony fic I kinda lost the enthusiasm after reading what what available on it. Hopefully someday I'll get to the point where I can write that.

Read the notes at the top I assure you you'll like it!!! ;D

When the jet lands my phone rings, I answer it without looking. "Hello?"

"Stiles" Derek says, I roll my eyes. "Thank you"

"For what"

"Erica and Boyd told me what happened, and how you brought them back... Thank you" he says, I shrug.

"How much did they tell you"

"That you were there with them, you took the brunt of the torture for them, and you didn't say a word... I didn't realize how dedicated you were" he admits, I smirk, making my way to the bag exchange.

"You know me Sourwolf, always playing the hero" I say sarcastically, he huffs a laugh.

"You know you're pack right? You may not be here now but you've always been and always will be pack" he says softly, I juggle my phone and the bags I'm grabbing off the conveyor while thinking a reply.

"Thanks Derek" I say softly.

"You're welcome" he hangs up. I manage to carry all my bags and head to the exit where I was told Happy would be waiting. 

When we reach the tower Happy helps me take my bags to my floor and then heads out to take Pepper to a meeting. I lay back on my bed with a sigh. I miss Beacon Hills, I miss the chaos, and ironically, the running for my life with my pack by my side. I roll over and curl into a ball against my pillow.

"JARVIS?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, Young Sir?"

"Where's Tony right now" I ask.

"In the lab, Young Sir" he replies, I nod and curl up even tighter.

"Tell him I'm here and I'm going to take a nap" I let myself fall asleep after I hear the affirmative. I dream of magic and wolves.

JARVIS wakes me around an hour later.

"Young Sir, I apologize for waking you, but Sir requires you on the common floor to meet the Avengers" he says, I yawn and stretch.

"Thanks Jarv" I say before heading downstairs.

 

 

Everyone in the room stops their discussions and look at me, I shift feet and look at Tony awkwardly.

"Stiles, these are the Avengers, Avengers, this is Stiles" he says before going back to his tablet. A blonde guy who I'm pretty sure is Captain America rolls his eyes.

"Hi Stiles, I'm Steve Rogers" he introduces, coming forward and shaking my hand, "This is Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor is currently in Asgard"

I smile at all of them awkwardly. Tony stands up with a sigh.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted let's go to dinner" he announces, I roll my eyes but follow him and the others to the elevator.

"So Stiles, what brings you to New York" Steve asks, I shrug.

"My dad thought it'd be good for me I guess" I lie, well, I guess it technically isn't a lie. 

"I thought Tony was your dad" he asks with scrunched eyebrows, looking confused.

"Tony's my father, John is my dad and Claudia is my late mother" I explain, he nods but still looks confused.

"I'll explain it to ya later Cap" Tony mutters, typing on his phone.

"So... What's it like being in the big city" Clint asks with a grin, I shrug.

"It's busy I guess... I visit every once in a while so it's not really that new to me" I explain, he looks kind of disappointed by my lack of interest. I glance at Natasha and see her looking at me inquisitively, my phones beeps so I glance down at it.

I've contacted the local pack in New York to tell them why you're there, they want to meet with you just so they match face to name. Peter

I roll my eyes.

I don't even want to know how you got my number Zombie Wolf but thanks. Tell me the address and I'll stop by before the end of the week.

He doesn't reply so I pay attention to what's going on around me again as we get in the SUV Tony bought for occasions like this.

"What happened to your face" Natasha asks, I shrug.

"Lacrosse. Won a game, other team got mad" I lie, she doesn't seem to believe it but nods nonetheless.

We finally end up at some restaurant Tony chose, I glance up and notice it's fancy and expensive, I sigh. Classic Tony. We apparently made a reservation, we get seated in under five minutes. 

"Order what you want, Stiles, ignore the prices" he orders, I glare at him but listen anyways, I've been going through hell, I deserve something nice anyways.

"So are you continuing school while you're here" Steve asks, I shake my head.

"I technically already graduated, I just go through school for my best friends sake. When I go back I'll be at whatever level he's at" I say, he looks impressed but confused on why I want to stay in school.

"You already graduated?" Natasha asks, looking impressed, I shrug.

"Yeah, like when I first got into middle school I got tired of it and decided to test out, I ended up testing out of high school but I kept going anyways" I admit, only my dad, Claudia, and Tony knows this.

"Impressive kid" Clint says, I glare at him.

"Don't call me kid" he raises his hands in defense with an apologetic look. 

"Stiles stop being an asshole" Tony states, looking at his phone.

"I'm not being an asshole, my dad is being an asshole, for sending me out here as punishment" I grumble, glancing away. I notice a young man seated near the bathrooms staring at me with red eyes, motioning for me to meet him there. "I'm going to the bathroom.

When I get in there, I'm slammed against the wall by the strange Alpha.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Henrikson Territory" he growls, I glare at him.

"Alpha Henrikson, I'm Stiles Stilinski of the Hale Pack" I greet, he looks shocked and embarrassed and lets me go, I drop to my feet and brush invisible dirt off.

"I apologize Mr. Stilinski, we have a lot of omegas threatening our territory these days" 

"Well, I'd understand that if I didn't know Peter contacted you earlier. You're lucky I'm a nice guy" I grumble, I raise an eyebrow at his expression.

"He was right, you would make a great wolf. You understand pack politics as if it's in your blood" he compliments, I shrug.

"I guess, can I just stop by later this week? I have a dinner to get back to" I ask, he shrugs.

"Good luck with that" he says, wandering out. I sigh and straighten my clothes before heading back out. I sit down ignoring the strange look Natasha gives me.

"Your dad isn't punishing you Stiles, he's just worried about you" Tony sighs, I snort.

"Suuuure, worried. He said I'm not even his son anymore because we don't talk anymore. It's not my fault he's busy all the time. Even if I wanted to talk to him, which I don't at the moment, he's not around to talk to" I drawl, Tony looks sad, in fact everyone sitting here does.

"Stiles..." 

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it" I say sharply before the food arrives. We eat in a tense silence. In the car Steve tried to converse with me but I just put in earbuds and stare out the window. He eventually gives up. When we get back I go straight to my floor. I plug in my laptop and open skype and call Danny. He picks up immediately.

"Hey Stiles what's up" he asks, I groan and smack my face on the desk. "That bad at your fathers" 

"They keep trying to be nice to me and entertain me as if I'm just here on a vacation of my choice" I whine, he shrugs.

"Is it so wrong that they want you to be happy there" he asks, I pause.

"Yes? No? I don't know! I don't even want to be here, I want to be in Beacon Hills, being pissed at Scott and hanging out with you and the others" I explain, he nods sympathetically. 

"I know, I really get it but you have to face that you're there for the foreseeable future" he states, I groan again.

"I wish there was a Jungle here, so I could get drunk and ignore my problems" I mutter, he laughs but then gets serious.

"I wish I could help you there, but if you do that, be careful, it isn't healthy Stiles" he warns, I nod.

"I know"

"..."

"..."  
"I'm sorry Stiles I gotta go, I promised my little sister I'd read to her before bed" he says finally, I nod miserably.

"You're a good guy Danny" 

"I know" he hangs up the Skype call and I just stare at the screen. I eventually notice Scott trying to call me, I decline it and log off. I'm not in the mood for his particular flavor of bullshit tonight. I drag myself to the bed and let myself pass out. 

 

 

When I get up I research different clubs in the area, picking a decent one for tonight to try out. I get dressed casually in a Batman tee and jeans, finishing off my look with a red flannel. I head downstairs to the car lot and head to the mall. If I'm going to be here for a while, I'll be damn well who I want. Thankfully, before I left I had a second fake ID made for the other side of me, the Stella side of me. 

I wander around buying random expensive things that look nice. www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7392305.  I know I spend at least $10,000.  I then head to an expensive beauty parlor and get a full body wax. Which, OW, that hurts more than I thought it would but it was extremely worth it. I also get my nails done, nothing fancy, just cleaning up the mess that is my cuticles. By the time I'm done it's like 4. When I head back to the tower I carry all my bags upstairs in like, four trips, before Tony finds me in my room's closet, which is huuuuuge btw, putting shit away.

"You were gone a while, I would have gone after you if it weren't for Steve telling me to give you space.

"I went shopping" I state, shoving shit on hangers and organizing them by gender, color, then size.

"I can see that" he states dryly, pulling a pair of panties out of a bag, I snatch them out of his hand with a glare.

"Don't you have shit to do" I ask with a sigh, he shrugs, I roll my eyes. When I'm done organizing I start unpacking my clothes bag. Tony wrinkles his nose at some of my clothing, I snort. 

"You going out tonight?" he asks knowingly, I shrug.

"Why? Do you want me here?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"Nah, do what you want. But stay safe" he says, getting up, starting to head out of the room, he pauses and turns around. "Oh, before I forget" he throws a huge box of condoms and lube on the bed before leaving, I roll my eyes with a fond smile. I toss the box on the floor under the hanging lingerie, ignoring it for the time being while I head to my laptop to entertain myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the chapter notes, it'll be worth you're while!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys, Almost 700 hits! I'm so glad you guys are showing interest!
> 
> Feel free to comment suggestions! If they aren't included now, don't worry, I have a lot of ideas in the works that they just might make it into.
> 
> Love You Guys! <3
> 
> Thank you to SoMETHINGS, astrospace, and Bathilda_Grindelwald for their contributions!
> 
> Stella & Stiles Bromance
> 
> Stiles/Werewolf possibly being Isaac, Liam, or Brett
> 
> Another Vote for Stiles/Thor Bromance
> 
> Isaac/Bruce with Isaac being able to turn full wolf.
> 
> Another Vote for Sterek
> 
> Sorry for the late posting I know I promised it'd be up a few days ago but life got ahead of me.
> 
> You'll get to meet my OFC next chapter ;) You're welcome!

I watch a few movies until it's late enough I can start making my way to the club that will replace the Jungle until I'm back in Beacon Hills. I realize that I'm Stella tonight, so I head over to the feminine side of my closet and choose a gold dress for tonight. www.polyvore.com/stiles_stella_stilinski/set?id=234167422. 

When I arrive I flash them my fake ID and they let me in. I look over the club, it's not that bad. Looks nicer than the Jungle in fact. I head, as you can probably guess, to the bar and ordered a rum and coke on the rocks. I look around the club again, taking in it's atmosphere. When you walk in there's a coat check where you can have them hold your stuff, I was surprised to hear that they don't charge for that. Most places these days will use any excuse to make money. Then you have the option of going three ways, upstairs to the area that overlooks the dance floor where you can hang out with your friends, there's booths, tables, and even a few pool tables and dart boards up there. There's the dance floor, which is huge, but considering this is New York I'm not surprised, and the bar. 

"First time?" The bartender asks with a knowing smirk, making my drink. 

"Here? Yeah, just moved to town" I reply, his smirk grows even wider.

"Well let me on behalf of New York's Nightlife welcome you to town" he purrs, handing me my drink, I blush as he winks at me before wandering down to help another customer.

"Don't be frightened, he's a nice guy, he just likes to flirt" A voice says from behind me, I turn and see the Alpha from the Henrikson pack, I nod to him and he sits next to me. "I'm John"

"Stella" I say slyly, he nods.

"Yeah, ok... What brings you to New York anyways" he asks, I shrug.

"Family... Unfortunately" I admit, he winces.

"Ugh, I don't envy you" he mutters, I snort.

"How old are you" I ask, he looks at me in amusement.

"Nineteen but if anyone asks it's twenty two" he whispers in my ear, I smirk at him.

"Fair enough"

"Well, I'll see you later, I have some business to attend to" he says, getting up. I nod at him and he walks away, disappearing into the crowd. I finish my drink, and head back to the tower, that was enough excitement for me tonight.

 

 

When I arrive back at the tower I go to my room and change into a t-shirt and some sweats after removing my makeup and nails before heading down to the common room where JARVIS told me dinner was being served.

"Hey Stiles" Steve smiles at me as I wander in, he's setting the table while Bruce looks to be cooking. I look around.

"Where's Clint and Natasha" I ask.

"On their way, they were at SHIELD" he replies, I notice a distinct lack of Tony.

"Where's Tony" 

"Workshop, I'm about to go get him" he replies, I nod and head to the kitchen where Bruce is cooking, he looks up from the pot he's stirring, and man does that smell good.

"Hey" he welcomes quietly, I smile at him, leaning in to smell the pot.

"What's this? Smells good" I murmur.

"Chicken stew" he says, I nod and lean back, hands in my pockets.

"Sounds good" I turn when I hear Clint and Natasha head into the dining room. 

"Smells good Brucie Bear" Tony calls, walking in with a grin, I roll my eyes but walk out there to join them. "Hey Stiles" 

"Hi Tony" I say quietly, I wander over to the living room and plop onto a couch. They all have so much enthusiasm and happiness that it's sickening to me. No matter how much they want me to be I'm not going to be that happy here. I feel the couch shift and see that Clint has sat down next to me.

"Hey" he says hesitantly.

"Hey" I reply, equally hesitantly.

"You ok?" he asks, I shrug.

"I guess" 

"What's up" he asks, I shrug again, he sighs. "Stiles, nothing is going to change if you just act so cold and distant all the time" 

I look at him, really look at him. He looks like he's trying to understand, trying to make a friend, trying to just be here with me.

"I didn't want anything to change. I want to be in Beacon Hills. Don't get me wrong, I love Tony, but I don't want to be here because I was sent here, I want to be here because I want to be here" I say quietly, looking away.

"I get that, I really do, but unfortunately, you're here now, regardless of if you wanted to be or not. I don't think Tony knew that you didn't want to be here, I think he was under the impression you asked to come here. You know Tony, he wouldn't force you anywhere"

"I know" I admit, looking at my hands in my lap. "But that doesn't change anything. I'm here, away from my friends in a place I don't know that well and to be honest, I don't really want to know that well. It's busy here, and loud, and people don't think about the little people. Bad guys get away everyday, people die everyday, and what does this place have to show for it? Destruction, loss, ignorance" 

He looks surprised. Hell, I look surprised. "Wow, um, I get what you're saying but that's a lot to process, sorry, give me a moment" I laugh. 

"A lot of people say that. I can be a bit overwhelming. But so is Tony so you must be used to it" I tease, bumping his shoulder, he smirks.

"HEY!" I hear from the dining room, I roll my eyes.

"What do you mean this place only shows destruction, loss, and ignorance, I mean we're here" he asks, I shrug.

"This place is a mess, things fall under the radar of the police, the government, and you guys everyday, it's easier when you're in a small town where it's hard to miss something, and even if you do, it always ends up coming back to bite you in the ass later regardless" I explain, he looks somewhat understanding and somewhat confused.

"I suppose... Anyways, what are you plans for while you're here" he asks, I shrug.

"I don't know yet" I admit as Bruce calls us in for dinner. Dinner is somewhat quiet, for me anyway, they really just discuss Avenger things and I keep out of the conversation as much as possible. Although, Tony must have noticed with his dragging me to the workshop with him after we're both done. 

 

 

"Look, I'm sorry Stiles, if I knew you didn't want to be here I wouldn't have sent the jet" he says, I shrug. "But I have to admit it's pretty great to have you here, when you aren't being a dick that is" I glare at him.  
"Well excuuuuuuse me for being dragged here against my will by someone who claims I'm not even his son" I hiss back, he winces but shakes it off.

"Anyways I didn't invite you down here to argue, I actually have to talk to you about something" he says quietly, flashing his electric blue eyes. He's a technopath, meaning he can understand and control technology and electronics. He's actually the strongest one known. Not that anyone but Charles Xavier knows who he is though. 

"They don't know you're a mutant" I gasp, he shrugs and pointedly looks away from me. I laugh coldly. 

"Wow, and you want me to trust people you can't even trust with this" I snort, he glares at me.

"You know why, the government would label me a terrorist, even more then they want to now" he hisses back, I shrug.

"What's going on" I ask, wanting him to just get to the point, he suddenly looks nervous.

"Um, There might possibly be a chance for you to have the gene too" he mumbles, I laugh.

"I already knew that, nothing new has happened, nothing strange, so I think I'm good" I say when I finally calm down, he looks away.

"There's a way to test if there is... But it might not be 100% safe" he says, I raise a brow.

"Does this have to do with those X-Men running around on the news" I ask, he shrugs.

"Where am I going and for how long" I sigh, he grins.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Children" he says enthusiastically, I can't help but smile.

"I get to go to the school" I ask, I've actually wanted to go there when Tony told me he finally opened to the public. See, Tony was his first student. Xavier was known for wanting to help mutants but was still trying to figure out how to start. He trained Tony while he was at MIT and by the time he graduated he was identified as Xavier's first X-Man. The others know of him, but not his name. I can't wait to go meet the man who is leading the mutant generation.

"Yeah you do, but Stiles, you're going to be nice. Xavier knows who you are and why you're there, the others wiill know you as a Stilinski, but-"

"Don't worry Tony, I got this" I say giddily, "When do I leave"

"Tomorrow morning" he replies, I rush upstairs to pack, almost running into Clint on the way. 

"Where's the fire" he teases, I laugh, he looks surprised.

"I'm going to a summer school I've always wanted to go to" I say cryptically, he looks a bit disappointed.

"Oh... How long are you going to be gone" he asks, I shrug. 

"Dunno, ask Tony" I say before rushing off to my room to pack. I start throwing various stuff into a bag, excitedly counting down the minutes until I am on my way to the School.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that the idea of my OFC does come from a story off of literotica.com called Cum Vamp. So if you recognize it, I'm not just stealing it, I was inspired and am turning it into something new.

A Few Months Back

I wipe down the table of the empty booth, humming to myself, it's a slow night for such a popular bar. I've been here for a few months now and it's never been this dead. It has me wondering, it can't be good if it's this quiet. Somethings coming. And I feel like it's going to be big.

 

That feeling suddenly makes sense a few days later when I'm working behind the bar for the first time. www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=234562860. The front door, and part of the wall, explodes in a loud boom. I duck, along with the customers, we stare at the four people standing outside and holy shit, that's Magneto, I think casually, it taking a few seconds to really hit me. Holy Shit, that's Magneto. 

"Where's the mutant that goes by The Hood" he asks, hovering in the air, the patrons and the other waitresses look terrified, I feign confusion. I don't know how they fucking found me but I'm sure as hell not going with them. We all look at each other, and when no one else seems to come forward, and he starts looking murderous, I step forward hesitantly, their eyes all fall on me.

"The Hood? Who the fuck is that" I ask bluntly, the blue woman who I recognize as Mystique smirks.

"We've heard rumors that a mutant in hiding has been staying here under a guise" She says, I look confused and look around at the others here, pretending to contemplate.

"I mean, I only moved here a month ago, but I've never seen no mutant here" I say slowly, looking back at them with a frown. "Uh, you guys are going to pay for that wall right? Cause we can't really afford to replace it" 

"You're kidding right?" Sabretooth asks gruffly, in disbelief, glancing at Magneto, he glances at me thoughtfully. 

Suddenly a shard of metal from the explosion comes shooting at me, I step back and it stops an inch from my face. I glance at the metal controlling mutant.

"You aren't Her" he states, suddenly trying to shoot metal at people, not hitting them but testing their reflexes. Suddenly the X-Men come crashing through the ceiling and start fighting off the Brotherhood, which included Pyro, who rumor has it, used to be in line to be an X-Man. I start organizing the crowd of patrons and employees out the back exit of the bar, using the distraction of the fight to get them to safety. When the final person is out I'm shoved behind someone when Magneto tries to skewer me. I realize it was Wolverine, who now has a huge metal rod through his midsection, I wince in empathy and pull him out of view of Magneto, he turns and looks at me with a strange expression, I grab the bar with both hands and give him a look.

"This is going to hurt"

"Try me Princess" he grits out, I roll my eyes and pull. Jesus, that was fucking disgusting, I think, after pulling the whole bar out. I throw it a few feet away and watch curiously as the wound closes.

"That's fascinating" I mutter as he turns and jumps back into the fray, I stand there behind cover, watching the fight play out in curiosity for a few minutes before I think to call my boss. I made manager pretty damn fast, but that was for good reason. I'm the best at what I do. Whether it's getting people drunk, listening to their problems, or helping get out of debt, I do the best job I possible can.

"Why am I seeing my bar on the news" Drake, my boss, asks, I roll my eyes.

"Mutant fight" I reply, he sighs.

"You ok" he asks, I nod.

"I'm fine, everyone is out, I'm just making sure no one dies... I probably won't stay here long after this though" I admit, he sighs again. He knew this was temporary, and that I was a mutant, he just didn't know why I was in trouble or who I was running from.

"You're pay will be left in the secret place" he says finally, I hang up on him as I notice the Brotherhood escaping. 

"So, who are you" Cyclops asks, walking up to me, the other X-Men behind him, I shrug, putting my phone away. 

"I'm Courtney Johnson" I lie, Wolverine huffs.

"Nice try pup" I glare at him.

"Ok, so maybe that's not my real name, but I don't see how it's any of your business" I defend, crossing my arms over my chest, Storm steps towards me with a friendly smile, I wince and step back slowly, watching her movements, she frowns.

"I'm not going to hurt you, child" she says softly, I roll my eyes.

"I'm not a child" I growl, she looks apologetic, I turn to Wolverine who growls back at me.

"What do you know about this 'Hood' person" he asks, I shrug, looking around at all the destruction from the fight, wrapping my arms around myself a bit tighter. 

"I dunno, apparently some sort of powerful mutant" I muse, he smirks.

"Who said he was powerful" he asks, I roll my eyes.

"You saying the Brotherhood go after weak mutants" I snark, he looks thoughtful.

"Look Miss, we are just trying to help, and for all we know they may be in danger" Cyclops says hopefully, I stare at him for a moment and reach out with my powers, he feels honest, but then again so have others. I reach out my empathy to the Wolverine, he seems suspicious of me, but also slightly worried with a hint of annoyed. 

"Danger? What kind of danger" I ask protectively, Wolverine snorts.

"Look lady, it's none of your business, we were just hoping for a bit of help" he snaps, I roll my eyes. 

"I never said I wouldn't help, I'm not giving up without a good fucking reason Princess" I snap back, he smirks and the others look surprised.

"You aren't giving up? So you're The Hood" he asks, I roll my eyes and lean back slightly.

"I never-" I get cut off by a man rolling in through the back door in a wheelchair, I turn and gasp. "Holy fuck you're Charles Xavier" 

"Hello Ms. Johnson" he greets, I gape at him for a moment.

"How in the-" I mutter, I turn to the X-Men and then back at him. I shake off the shock and straighten up, eyeing him. He may be respected but that doesn't mean he's safe.

"We aren't here to hurt you, we are just here to make sure you are safe and offer you a place at my school" he states, I tilt my head to the side in confusion. 

"School?" I ask, he smiles.

"To teach you how to use and control your powers" he states, I snort and let my appearance change into what I usually look like. www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=234569634. 

"It may not seem like it, but I know what I'm doing" I grin, flashing them my fangs. I'm not what they expected, I'm sure, but to be fair no one had an accurate description of me beyond the red cape. I'm different from most humans, never mind most mutants, as I'm not entirely human, or mutant. I'm what some would call a vampire, but not those pale ass, white, cold motherfuckers who sparkle, oh hell no. I'm a rare breed that actually feeds off of cum. But I'm also different from the Cum Vampire as I also have to feed off of blood, just not too often. I can even go into the sun, eat human food, and eat garlic. I could go into a church if I really wanted to but I typically stay away. 

"What the fuck" I hear Wolverine mutter under his breath, I smirk at him.

"What are your abilities?" Storm asks, I grin widely, letting my fangs disappear before their eyes.

"I'm an empath, mimic, and an extreme healing factor" I admit, they look surprised and even possibly impressed. 

"Just how extreme" Wolverine asks, I grin wolfishly.

"Extreme enough to give you a run for your money" I tease.

"Do you want to join us" Xavier asks, I glance around me and shrug.

"Let me grab my stuff and I can meet with you later. I'll give it a shot" 

 

 

And that's how the newest X-Man was born.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit! Two chapters in one day, y'all must be lucky!   
> I'm working on the next one. No promises it'll be done tonight but fingers crossed.

Happy ends up being the one driving me, the school being conveniently located an hour away in another area of New York. I am practically vibrating in my seat when we first pull up to the front gate. www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=234591254. 

"Are you excited" Happy asks, him being one of the four other people who know of my fathers powers. The others being Rhodey, Pepper, and Xavier himself. I laugh and grin a wolfish smile at him, he grins back as he pulls up to a stop at the entryway to the school, A woman with white flowing hair and a man with a strange visor over his eyes walk out towards us. I let Happy open my door and give me my bags before I give them any attention. I finally turn to them after Happy gets back in the car and starts driving back down the driveway.

"Hi, I'm uh Stiles Stilinski" I introduce, they smile at me and introduce themselves as well.

"I'm Ororo Monroe, AKA Storm, and this is Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops" she introduces, leading me into the school. I look around in awe. I notice a man in a wheelchair up ahead of us and I realize this must be Charles.

"Hello Mr. Xavier, I'm Stiles" I introduce, he smiles.

"Hello Stiles, you can call me Charles, Ororo here will give you the tour and then we will have a short discussion before lunch" he explains, I nod and look around in awe as he rolls away.

"Where would you like to begin" she asks, I shrug. And away we go. 

 

Our final destination ended up being my room, which she leaves me to get settled into. I slowly unpack my clothes into the dresser next to my bed and then sit down with a sigh. I can't believe I'm here, it feels unreal that I'm around so many powerful people. But it strangely feels normal to me, and I suppose it is. 

I lay back and stare at the ceiling for a moment. I can't forget why I'm even here, I'm here to go through testing to see if I even am a mutant, but if I do end up being one, what will that mean for me? Derek won't care, he could care less if I was the abominable snowman. But Scott, fuck, I don't even want to think of his reaction. Ugh, I shouldn't be worrying, it's not like I've shown any signs. Except that whole mountain ash ring around the Jungle. But that was supposedly my Spark so that can't be related to it. Oh god, how would it affect my magic, or the werewolves around me? What if I hurt someone? What if- I get cut off by a knock at the door. I look over at the door and try to move to get up and open the  door but I can't. I look down to see the bed covered in vines and flowers wrapping around me as if to comfort me, I blink and they vanish, the knock repeats and I get up, opening the door.

"Oh, hey, um, Scott"

"Stiles, sorry to bother you, but the professor would like to see you" he states awkwardly, I shrug and turn to follow him after grabbing my phone. We walk through a bunch of confusing hallways, but before we reach what I assume is the Professor's office Scott runs into someone, quite literally, as we turn the corner.

"Sorry Courtney" he says, she huffs and gets up, dusting imaginary dust off.

"Uh huh" she mutters, she glances at me and her eyes change to this terrifying red and silver mix. "Who's this" 

"Hi, uh, Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, I'm here to see if I have any cool mutations, damn, what's yours? Those eyes are amazing and terrifying at the same time.... Or is it rude to ask that, I dunno, I've never talked to a mutant before, well, not any that I knew was a mutant, I could just not have known" I babble, she smirks and Scott groans.

"Stiles, is it? I'm Courtney, Courtney Johnson" she introduces, holding out a hand that has these terrifying claws, oh, those are just fake nails. I hesitantly shake it and let her guide me away from Scott.

"Um, I'm supposed to meet the Professor" I state, she looks back at Scott.

"Tell him I'm borrowing this one for an hour" she calls, she smirks down at me and leads me through this confusing maze of a mansion. "So, why does the human smell like wolf" she whispers, I freeze to her touch but keep walking with her.

"Erm, please don't kill me" I squeak, looking into her eyes, she laughs.

"Why would I kill you" she asks, looking genuinely confused, I shrug.

"Plenty want to, you could say I come from a place that's had a shit ton of activity" I muse, she looks horrified. 

"What kind of a pack do you come from" she asks, pulling me into a room that could only be her own.

"Beacon Hills" I admit, she looks even more horrified. 

"You dealt with a Kanima" she whispers, I shrug.

"He's a werewolf now but yeah, I guess we did" I shrug, she looks impressed but then serious.

"Do they know you're here" she asks, I shrug. 

"Sort of" she shakes her head with a small smirk.

"You can call me Naomi, it's my real name" she says softly, and I look at her, and the shyness in her eyes. I have a feeling she hasn't told anyone here her actual name.

"I'd say my birth name but it's some complicated Polish" I admit, she laughs.

"So, why do you think you have mutant abilities" she asks, pulling me to sit on her bed with her.

"My father has a mutation" I admit, quietly, she looks surprised.

"You've never-"

"No, I've never shown signs, but I think now that I'm staying with him he wants me to be in control of any possible powers as soon as possible" I admit, she looks shocked.

"How do you think they are going to test you for powers" she asks, I laugh.

"Blood testing or something I guess" 

"Well that's no good, we could fight, stress seems to trigger abilities" she offers, I wince at the idea.

"I'm still a bit out of commission from before I left Beacon Hills" I say, motioning towards my face, she frowns.

"Well that's no good" she mutters, putting her hands on both sides of my face, them glowing a soft yellow. Usually I'd freak out but something deep inside me is telling me to trust her, so I listen, and close my eyes as she does. I feel the pain slowly seeping away, pain I didn't even realize I was in. When the feeling stops we both open our eyes, hers still being that red silver and mine just their normal color.

"Now you can" she says with a proud smile, I look in my phone screen's reflective glass and see my face healed, I stare at her in shock.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Stiles" she says, looking hopeful, I roll my eyes.

"Fine" She squeals and claps her hands together before jumping up and pulling me along and out the door. 

I hope I don't regret this.

 

We finally reach a door that has "Danger Room" labelled on it. I glance at her with a raised brow.

"So you'll go in by yourself at first, I'll be watching from another room, I'll start you off easy" she says before disappearing down the hall, I sigh and turn back the door, taking a deep breath before heading inside. 

It's a huge, white, empty room, I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this. I step towards the middle of the room, looking around for any sign of the danger that was implied with the name of the room.

"You ready for this Stiles" I hear Naomi ask through hidden speakers, I sigh.

"Uh, sure" I say, suddenly the whole look of the room has changed and holy shit, I'm in a forest. This is some cool ass technology I have to admit. 

I wander around this strange forest looking for any sign of danger. I suddenly hear a screech and turn. What the fuck is that? There is this strange looking creature that looks surprisingly similar to those aliens that tried to invade New York.

"What the fuck" I screech myself as I hide behind a tree as it shoots a blast of strange blue energy where I was just standing. I groan as I realize I can't use my magic. "How the fuck am I supposed to kill this thing"

"Concentrate" A gruff voice I don't recognize growls through the speakers. I straighten. I thought this was just me and Naomi, or as they know her, Courtney. Fuck, I gotta step up my game. I duck when the alien tries to behead me with it's weapon. Damn, I do need to concentrate.

I step back as it takes a step forward and without knowing how I twist the weapon out of it's arms and blow it's fucking head off. I stare at the weapon as the creature, and the weapon disappear. I look around, trying to stretch my senses. I hear a branch crack a few feet away and duck behind a tree as three of those creatures come out, I roll my eyes and turn around to run, finding one staring at me less than a foot from my face. I roll out of the way of the hit and jump back to my feet.

I growl myself as one shows up behind me, I don't know how I know but I do. I swing around, kicking it in the face, but popping back up to kick it in the chest and it flies a few feet before smashing into a tree, it disappears, I turn as I hear movement. I crouch down and prepare to attack, not noticing the black claws on my fingers, the fangs in my mouth, or the way my eyes change to cat-like bright red. I'm on the first one in an instant, tearing into it's throat with my fangs and ripping it out before rushing the next one and tearing it's throat out, and finally punching my arm through the chest of the last one. Everything suddenly fades away and it's a white room again. Naomi and a man come in. I look at them with a confused look.

"Was that it? Or..." I drawl, she looks shocked so I look down and see my claw like hands. "What the fuck? Tell me it's not permanent, I can't go home to my father like this..." 

"You got some eyes on ya too kid" the man says gruffly, I recognize his voice as the same one as before, but when I take a breath I suddenly smell him, and damn does he smell like an Alpha, or at least what I'd expect one to smell like. My nose flares and I take a step back, feeling a growl rumble in my throat.

"Stiles" Naomi says, I look at her, she frowns. "Be nice, he's a friend. His name's Logan, otherwise known as-"

"The Wolverine" I growl, I eye him strangely. "You didn't tell me there was any wolves here" 

"There aren't" she says confused. I snort.

"He smells like wolf" 

"That's it, c'mon pup" he growls, grabbing me and putting me over his shoulder, I growl in annoyance. Naomi just giggles and follows us.

"So you're a werewolf then" I state quietly as we leave the room, he snorts.

"Not exactly" 

"Huh, cool" I hear her mutter, I roll my eyes and resign myself to staring at his ass. But damn, that is a fine ass. Naomi laughs and he just huffs.

"Did I say that out loud" I ask, she snorts, so I sigh in resignation.

"Don't mention this wolf shit we'll talk about it later, you need to see the professor" he growls, I roll my eyes.

"Sure thing Wolvie" He growls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait I've had a rough week and a half. Anyways, I ran into a little problem in my story line so I'm gonna fix it by throwing in some good ol supernatural. So good luck figuring out my complex plot lines because I'm having trouble figuring it out myself haha. Thanks for reading, bookmarking, subscribing and the kudos. And thanks for all the wonderful comments and discussions. I live for those. Keep reading and keep writing!

I finally get plopped onto my feet once we enter a strange room, I turn to see Xavier and three other people, including Scott and Ororo.

"Uh, hi" I say awkwardly, waving, then I remember I have claws and sigh. "Please tell me these things aren't permanent" 

"I'm not quite sure... How did you come into your powers" Xavier asks, I shrug.

"Little Miss Smartypants here took him to the Danger Room" Logan says, the others look horrified while Xavier looks unimpressed.

"Ms. Johnson" he sighs, she shrugs.

"I had a feelin' which ended up working so ya' can't really get mad at me professor" she shrugs, she smirks at me, I roll my eyes.

"It was... fun I guess" I shrug before looking back at Xavier. "Look I don't care how we found my powers, but I can't go home like this, I mean, my father has roommates who don't even know he's a mutant" 

"I understand, it'll take a few tests to know what's going on. What do you believe your powers are" he asks, I look shocked.

"You don't know" 

"We haven't really seen anything like this before besides Logan here, and his case is substantially different" Scott says, I roll my eyes. 

"My senses are heightened, and I move faster, but that's not really a power" I sigh. Naomi suddenly has a knife and stabs me in the hand that I was waving around, I just stare at it a moment, everyone in the room waiting to see how I respond, I look at her with an unimpressed face. "If you wanted to test my rate of healing you could have just done a small cut" 

"I know" she smirks, I roll my eyes and yank the knife out with a small wince, I wipe it off on my pants before handing it back to her without looking, too busy watching my hand heal before my eyes.

"Well, that's cool I guess, I can heal fast too" I shrug, looking up to see everyone looking shocked.

"You didn't flip out" Scott mutters, I shrug.

"I've seen worse.... Unfortunately" I say mock cheerily, clapping my hands together. I grin even wider when I see my hands aren't claws anymore. "Cool!"

"You are one strange dude" the one person in the room I haven't been introduced to yet mutters, I shrug and grin at him.

"I'm Stiles"

"I'm Bobby, though I go by Iceman" he introduces, I grin even wider.

"Dude, I heard you kicked Pyro's ass before, took him down a couple notches, kudos dude he's an asshole" I congratulate, he looks confused.

"How do you even know that" he asks, I shrug. 

"I like to hack into government systems when I'm bored" 

"That's... Highly illegal" he responds, I grin.

"I know! Dude, it runs in the family" 

"You're proud of that?" Scott asks, I shrug. 

"My dad's the sheriff, I know when to respect boundaries, I just get curious about the behind the scene shit, like the Avengers? Duuuude some of them are so normal, and the Brotherhood? Creepy as all hell"

"You are one strange kid" he mutters, I roll my eyes.

"Not a kid" 

"You're what, eighteen? You're a kid" Scott replies, I roll my eyes. 

"Sixteen, but I haven't been a kid in years" I state, they all look shocked except for Xavier.

"You're sixteen" Naomi asks, I shrug.

"Everyone at home thought of me as like twenty so.... Kinda" I shrug, they all gape.

"So, Stiles, how would you like to go about this? The original plan was to have you here for a few days to see if you had abilities, and then we would create a plan" Xavier asks, I shrug.

"I need to train and hone my abilities before I go home, so possibly some training if that was ok" I ask, he nods with a small smile.

"That was the plan I was hoping you'd choose"

"So, what kind of training can we do with him? I mean he has claws, that's not really all that complicated" Bobby says, confused. I shrug.

"He also has enhanced strength and speed, possibly even senses" Naomi adds, I groan and roll my eyes. 

This is going to be a lot of work.

 

 

The next few days I take to training with Logan and Naomi, avoiding everyone else. After the first day it just feels strange since I don't have an obvious and useful power like the others. The only people I could feel akin to are Naomi and Logan, and that's cause we're our own little pack. Don't get me wrong, I'm still one of Derek's but they're also mine. It's complicated. Logan was a bitten wolf when he was a young child, but when his X gene manifested, the whole werewolf thing disappeared and then he got enhanced so we are all very confused on what is going on with him. We manage to get my eyes, teeth, which, what the fuck, and claws under control.

I look over at Scott who keeps glancing at me as we eat lunch.

"Yes?" I ask sarcastically, he frowns even more. Everyone at the table; Kitty, who I was introduced to a few days ago, Rogue, Bobby, Naomi, Logan, Storm, Hank, and Jubilee, stare.

"How does your dad know about this place? That would mean he's been here, and if he has, wouldn't we have heard about him already?" he asks, I shrug casually and turn back to my food, not looking anyone in the eye. 

"He's a mutant, I won't deny that, and he's been here. He just isn't well known and actually wasn't here when you have been. He's Xavier's first student" I say, poking at my food. 

"Who is he" he asks, I shrug.

"None of your business. He can't come out as a mutant and I sure as hell won't push him. If he can't tell his best friend that he's a mutant, I'm not telling people he's only seen on TV that he's a mutant" I say, Scott huffs.

"What if he's a threat to the X-Men? He can't even show his face" he points out. I look up at him and look him straight in the eye.

"The only threat you should be worried about, is the brotherhood. In case you didn't hear me, which I know you did, he was the first X-Man, not any of you. If he was really a threat, he would have stopped all of this in it's tracks before it started. In fact, I'd say he's making more progress against Magneto then you" I state coldly. No one seemed to realize that Tony really did try to help Xavier in any way possible, he helped from afar with technology whenever possible, and he sent pushes towards the X-Men to help them find him faster whenever possible. Scott gets interrupted by speaking when my phone rings. I sigh and get up, grabbing my food. I nod to Naomi and Logan and answer as I walk away.

"Hello Peter"

 

 

"Stiles, we need you to come back" I hear Scott say in the background, I roll my eyes. 

"Peter?" I ask.

"There has been some strange occurrences that we need your help with" Peter finally says, slowly and apologetically.

"Occurrences huh? Like what?" I ask tiredly, running a hand through my hair, I head towards Xavier's office to tell him I'm leaving.

"We think we have a Skinwalker" Lydia says, I groan.

"Of fucking course, well, why do you need me if you know what it is" I ask, they go silent.

"We can't figure out how to kill it" I hear Derek admit. 

"So, you guys, who caused me to get sent out of state, and ignored my existence for the past month, and even caused me to almost die, now want me to come running back and save the day" I ask sarcastically, I hear someone snort.

"Oh, don't act like you're all that special Stilinski, we just need your research skills and then you can run back along to whatever hole you came from" Jackson laughs, I hear him get smacked.

"So, you just want me to find out how to kill it, no please, no thank you, no I'm sorry, just do what you've been doing for us from the start and continue to treat me like shit. Okay. Well Peter, maybe you should reach out to one of your other sources because I don't think I can get outta town" I say before hanging up. I sigh again and finally reach the Professor's office.

"Hey, so I think I have to head back to my dads, I mean my powers are under control and I've got some stuff going on at home I need to take care of" I say, he looks sad but nods. 

"I will arrange for you to be taken back to the tower tomorrow morning" he says, I nod and head back to my room to pack. Now how to explain to my father why I need to go home for a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys, here it is!

I call Tony the moment I reach my room.

"Hey, I heard you're coming back tomorrow" Tony says, I sigh.

"Actually I need to head back to Beacon Hills for a few days. A friend called me and they just went through a bad break up, I wanted to be there for them" I lie, he sighs.

"What does your dad think" he asks, I shrug.

"Haven't talked to him yet" I admit, he sighs again. 

"Well, I'm sending Happy tomorrow, I'll get you on a flight straight there. Just call your dad" he says, we talk a few more minutes and then hang up. I get out the bags I brought and get started, dialing my dad and putting him on speaker as I grab stuff.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Heeyyyy dad" I say awkwardly, he sighs and I can just see him pinching the bridge of his nose in that exasperated way he always does.

"Yes, Stiles" he finally asks, I sigh.

"So, I might be coming back tomorrow, but only for a few days, I know you don't want me there. Lydia's broken up with Jackson again and she called to ask if I could come down and spend some time with her, and you know Lydia, I can't say no" I lie.

"And why would Lydia be calling you?"

"Because we're friends? Why else do you think she came over that night before I left, because I'm someone she doesn't know exists" I ask sarcastically, he sighs again.

"You're not staying here at the house unless you stop lying. I wasn't lying when I said I was done Stiles" he says, I fight back the tears.

"Ok. Then there isn't much left to say" I hang up. I type out a text to Lydia.

You and Jackson are over again until I leave town - Stiles

Why -L

Because my DAD sent me away and if you really want my help you will make it so that he doesn't get mad that I'm in town - Stiles

Fine. But you owe me -L

No. I have faught battles for you Lydia, you owe me. This is one of my dues - Stiles

I'm done being her little puppet. I won't just dance and smile and do what she asks because she feels like being a bitch. Not anymore.

Fine -L

I call Peter.

"Hello?" 

"You alone?" I ask, I hear some shuffling.

"Now I am, when are you due" he asks, I huff a laugh, unsurprised at his forwardness.

"How do you know if I'm coming or not" I ask.

"You wouldn't leave us like this. Where are you staying" he states dryly.

"uh....."

"I'll make the bed in the spare room" he says. I nod to myself.

"Thanks Peter"

"Anything for you Little Red" he states before hanging up. I pack in silence for a few more minutes before someone knocks at the door.

"Come in!" I yell, Naomi comes through the door with Logan in tow.

"Heard you were leaving tomorrow" she says quietly.

"I'm needed back home" I say, avoiding their eyes.

"How long" Logan asks, I gulp.

"I don't know" 

"I'm coming with you" Naomi states, I look at her with wide eyes.

"No!" 

"Yes, I am, you aren't done training and knowing you, you're doing something dangerous as all hell and I won't stand for that. You need backup, hence, me coming with you" she states, I roll my eyes and keep packing. Logan suddenly grabs my phone and types into it.

"What are you doing" I ask, he shrugs.

"You're going to call me once a week to tell me you're okay, if not, I'm going to hunt ya' down and kick yer' ass" he states gruffly, I roll my eyes again.

"I gotta go pack, I'll see you in the morning Stiles" Naomi says, kissing my cheek before leaving the room, I glance at Logan.

"You seeing your old pack" he asks, I freeze.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lie, closing up my bags.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm here for ya' and don't you forget it bub" he growls, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I know" I breathe shakily into his shoulder, I pull back and look at him with fierce, dangerous eyes, "and don't you forget that I'm here for you too okay? Don't go getting yourself killed" 

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever" he shakes off, wandering out of the room. I send Peter a text.

I'll be bringing a friend with me, she knows about this kind of stuff - Stiles

You're sharing a room. Derek won't like it but that's your problem and not mine -P

Thanks CreeperWolf - Stiles

Anytime Little Red -P

I lay down in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, wondering how this is going to work, how we were going to survive.

 

 

When we reach Tony's private plane Naomi squeals.

"Oooooh, fancy!" 

"Yep, now buckle up Princess we are in for a ride" I say dryly, she rolls her eyes. 

"So, what are we fighting" she says once we are all situated, I look to her and sigh, explaining my home town and why we are heading back. 

"Damn Scott sounds like prick" 

"Yeah, he's being an ass right now. But we don't have time for petty arguments, we have to get them through this and then we can go home" I agree.

"Well, what do you have on the Skinwalker so far" she asks, I shrug.

"Dunno till we get there"

"Well let me call my brother and he'll know" she says, I freeze.

"You have a brother" I ask, she shrugs.

"Two of 'em" she dials a phone and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" A tired male voice asks.

"Hey Sammy, it's Naomi" she says shyly.

"Hey Ni" he says, we could practically hear his smile.

"So.... I was wondering what you know about Skinwalkers" she says, he sighs.

"Skinwalkers? What the hell have you been up to?" He asks, sounding wide awake now.

"Well, I made some friends, and then I made a new friend and he and his friends are being attacked by skinwalkers and they don't know much about em" she explains.

"Oh my god Ni, are you serious?" he asks before breathing a loud sigh. "Well, they have enhanced speed, strength, healing, and senses. They are invulnerable to anything but Silver... Oh! They can shape shift into a canine and if you get bit, you'll become one" he says. Damn, dude has a memory. "You gotta be real careful with these Skinwalkers Naomi, they are hard to kill, nevermind find" 

"Don't worry Sam, I got some help" she laughs.

"Well, call me if you need me, me and Dean'll be on a hunt in Los Angeles tomorrow, but it's nothing big, we can leave and meet up with you if you need to"

"It'll be okay Sam, I got to go" she says, he sighs again.

"Well, try to call more okay sis?"

"I'll try" she hangs up, she looks at me with a sad smile.

"That enough?" she asks, I nod.

"I can work with that... But how do they know about this kinda stuff?"

"They're hunters..." she states, I nod, uncomfortable with the knowledge.

"Hey, don't worry about it Stiles, they would never harm your pack unless things got wayyyy out of hand" she comforts, I shrug. We both mentally prepare ourselves for being back in my hometown for my case and seeing the horrors I've witnessed and experienced in Naomi's case.

 

When we land Peter picks us up in Derek's beloved Camaro.

"Hello Stiles" he greets, I nod at him with a blank face and Naomi smiles threateningly.

"You hurt him, I'll hunt you down and shoot you" she purrs, Peter just rolls with it and opens the doors for us to get in.

"I've got your luggage" 

Once he gets back in and pulls away he glances at me.

"Derek isn't happy, he's even been maintaining this kicked puppy look, it's absolutely embarrassing to witness" 

"I'll bet" I huff, "he and his pack are going to have to try a lot harder if they want to make up. They owe me a lot and I'm on my way to starting to cash in" 

"You have every right too" Peter states calmly, half focused on driving. When we arrive at his apartment, the pack is already there, I roll my eyes and Naomi looks pissed. We all walk in, Peter in front of us and Naomi to my right. I find myself shocked that Scott is here but ignore that train of thought when Derek gets up and moves towards Naomi threateningly. I move in front of her, his eyes flash red and he growls.

"Move"

"No" I state. I realize that she must smell like a hunter, or somewhat similarly. "Back off Derek, you owe me. So shut your trap and sit the fuck down before I make you"

Jackson scoffs. "And how would a skinny little shit like you make him"

I look at him with a dark smile. "I could show you personally if you'd like"

"Stiles" Naomi hisses, I sigh and turn to her with a glare.

"What" I snap, she rolls her eyes.

"Just explain to them what's going on, I know your pissed, I would be too, hell, I am on your behalf, but for fucks sake just get this over with so we can kill the skin walker and get the fuck out of here" she hisses, her eyes flashing that strange yet cool grey color they do sometimes, I sigh and turn to Derek.

"She's a friend, she knows of this shit, back off" I say pointedly, barely keeping my abilities under wraps, I turn to Jackson. "Keep your damn mouth shut and maybe I'll keep your sorry ass from getting killed" I turn to Peter. "I want two beers, cold and unopened. Think of this as one of those favors you owe me" 

"Excuse me but you're just here for research, it's not like you get to take over this whole thing" Jackson snaps, I roll my eyes and glance at Lydia who looks bored. 

"How do you sit through this kind of idiocy, like really? I wouldn't be able to stand him for an hour, never mind fucking him" she looks unimpressed, I shrug.

"We aren't killing the skinwalker" Scott says, I look at him and laugh at the seriousness on his face.

"Ok, so how do you plan on communicating with this skinwalker then? Because my research tells me they aren't something you can negotiate with" I ask sarcastically, he looks at me with a betrayed look. "Don't give me that look. You've tried already haven't you" I ask as Peter walks up, two beers in his hands, he gives one to me and one to Naomi.

"Yeah but it-" he tries, I shake my head and hold up a hand to stop him from continuing. Taking a leisurely sip before responding.

"Don't even finish that sentence. I don't want to hear whatever bullshit you're making up right now. I love you Scotty, but the world isn't black in white, there is a lot of grey. Acting all high and mighty and my word is divine is going to get you killed and I won't be here when that happens" 

"Look kid, Scott? Skinwalkers are dangerous, and if there was any other way we'd take it. But I've seen skinwalkers, I've seen people trying to save them, it just makes shit harder and more people die" Naomi adds, I nod, she has the experience here.

"And who the hell are you" Jackson asks, I barely hold back a growl at the hostility.

”She’s my best friend” I ignore the wounded sound Scott makes, “and she knows more about Skinwalkers then I do so I brought her along with me” 

“I would have came regardless” she states, I smirk. 

“I know” she glances boringly at the beer. I crack my fingers in a fast movement. "So... Do we have a lead" 

"This guy named Jason Woods" Erica says, everyone but Boyd and Peter glare at her. "What? You guys called Stiles here, besides, I trust him"

"We don't even know her" Derek says, glancing at Naomi with a glare, I roll my eyes and pull out my phone to keep myself entertained. I get lost in various articles while they argue on. Suddenly Naomi nudges me, I turn to her with a sigh.

"Yes?" 

"They finished arguing" she points out, I shrug and glance at Peter.

"What's the plan" I ask, he shrugs and wanders back out of the room.

"Why would you ask Peter?" Isaac asks, I smirk.

"Him, I trust. He's never lied about anything. He's just vague and sometimes a dick"

"You trust my uncle?" Derek winces with a surprised tone.

"Doesn't matter. Allison, you still have those silver arrows and bullets, right?" I ask, she nods, I smirk and glance at Naomi.

"Want to do some hunting?" 


	8. Chapter 8

I ignore everyone's shouts of disagreements as I look at Allison with a serious expression, she nods silently with an understanding look.

"Where can we find it? Have you tracked it?" Naomi asks, everyone but Lydia looks at her in confusion.

"I recommended it, they didn't feel the need" she states, Naomi rolls her eyes and turns to me. 

"What the fuck is wrong with these people" she asks bluntly, I roll my eyes with a shrug and take a pull from my beer.

"I don't even bother trying to figure this shit out anymore, it just goes in tremendous circles" I mutter, she snorts and I glance at Allison, everyone going silent at our conversation.

"I need eight silver knives, two guns with efficient ammo, and a silver bow with silver arrows" I state bluntly, everyone but Naomi and Allisons eyebrows raise with surprise.

"I already have the bow, I just need the arrows" Naomi states, picking absently at her nails. 

"You own a silver bow" Allison states with surprise written across her face.

"You could say that, along with other metals and woods... It's necessity" she replies with a bored tone, looking up.

"What the fuck are you" Jackson asks, I snort.

"None of your business mutt" she bares her teeth in warning.

"Can we just do this thing already" I sigh, glancing at the door. Naomi smirks and gets up from the place on the wall she was leaning on.

"Let's get this shit over with"

 

 

We arrive at the Argents with Naomi, Peter, and Allison in tow. 

"What the hell is he doing here" Chris, Allison's dad, asks.

"Me or him" I laugh coldly, pointing my thumb back at Peter, Peter frowns and Chris smirks a little before letting us pausing in front of Peter to give him a threatening look before he lets him pass as well.

"I'll go get the stuff" she says before disappearing, Peter follows after I give him a look to make sure it's the right stuff.

"How's my dad" I ask Chris softly as soon as I know they are out of hearing range.

"Alright, lonely and seems a little sad, but alright" he responds, looking apologetic when I turn around. We've talked a few times since I left. He keeps me updated, and I keep him somewhat sane.

"Good. How's the home front been besides this skin walker bullshit" I ask, he huffs a laugh but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"It's been... A lot" he sighs, glancing at Naomi but looks back at me with a sad smile, sitting down on the couch. 

"Yeah, I could say the same. I both want to scream at everyone and hug everyone" I admit, he snorts.

"I'd scream, personally" Naomi states, looking at her nails in boredom, I laugh.

"We got everything" Allison huffs, walking up with Peter in tow, both carrying a couple black bags full of silver. I smirk at Naomi and she smirks back, hopping up from sitting on the arm of the couch. 

"Let's go kill ourselves a skinwalker" she says with a predatory grin, Peter looks intrigued and Allison and Chris look disturbed. I laugh and they all look at me.

"Let's head out. I want to get the fuck out of here already" I mutter, stalking towards the door.

 

 

A/N Sorry for the long wait, I've been moving and sick and life has been getting ahead of me haha. I know where I want to take this but I'm trying so hard to make it seem not rushed so updates might be a bit slow. If you have any ideas let me know! Sorry for the short chapter, it's a filler.


	9. Chapter 9

We reach the loft and the rest of the pack is already here, Scott glances at all the weapons and looks pissed all over again, I glance to Peter.

"We need to make a map of all the attacks, solve the pattern, and find it's den" 

"I'll get the information together" he states, walking past me and up the stairs.

"Sti-" Scott starts to say, my phone suddenly rings, interrupting him.

"Hey bub" Logan greets, I grin, glancing at Naomi, she smirks.

"Logan! It's only been a day" I laugh, turning away from the pack to freign privacy.

"I know, Cyke just keeps buggin' mah ass about ya" he huffs, I snort.

"Yeah, right" 

"It's true! Anyways tell Courtney he has a favor to ask her" he states, I hand her the phone.

"Hey lovebug" she laughs, I roll my eyes.

"Don't call me that" he growls, I snort. He gives Derek a run for his money in the growling department.

"What does Scott need" she asks, he sighs.

"There's something going down in LA, he wants you to take a look cause you're closest" he finally states, I raise my eyebrows and she glances at the pack before me.

"Can I bring-"

"Fine. Keep the kid safe" he states before hanging up, she rolls her eyes and hands me the phone.

"We need to do this shit fas so we can get on that" she states, looking at her nails, I look up the stairs.

"Peter?" I ask, he shows up at the top of the stairs after a moment. "How long will it take to map everything"

"I can have everything together by tomorrow night" he states, I glance at Naomi.

"Why did that guy call her Courtney" Derek growls, I look at him with an unimpressed expression.

"It's my middle name" she states coldly, before glancing at me. "We should get started on seeing whats going on"

"We will be back by tomorrow then. We'll do all this then" I nod, turning to the door.

"Where are you going?" Scott asks, I shrug.

"Somewhere that isn't here" I state. I look at the text Logan just sent me with details of our mission. Wow. My first mission.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, not all characters are my own.


End file.
